el heraldo del caos
by ashsharingan
Summary: abandonado por su familia y odiado por la aldea, Naruto es acogido por los dioses del caos y convertido en un demonio con los dioses a su servicio puesto que estos quieren mas poder y solo obedeciendo a alguien lo conseguiran ¿en que cambiará esto en los países elementales? puede cambiar de clasificación
1. el abandono de una familia

**bueno queridos lectores esta es una historia que a mi se me ha venido a la cabeza cuando jugaba a un juego del Warhammer 40000 y decidí publicar esta historia para entretenimiento de los demás lectores, ah, no se os olvide comentar, por favor**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Warhammer 40000 ni de sus empresas relacionadas, todo lo que poseo es la historia y un personaje que me he inventado**

* * *

Solo, abandonado, odiado, roto (literalmente y con doble sentido por la paliza de los aldeanos), eso es lo que sentía un niño mirando a una familia, que, en cuanto la niña pequeña consiguió lo que sus padres le pedían dijo

"Mira, tou-san, kaa-san, lo conseguí, lo conseguí" dice una niña muy emocionada

"Si, ya lo vemos querida" dice una mujer con el pelo rojo que se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki

"a este paso vas a ser una fuerte kunoichi como tu madre" dice un hombre de pelo rubio que era el cuarto hokage de la aldea de las hojas llamado Minato Namikaze

"en eso estoy tou-san" dice la niña

mientras el niño miraba le daban las ganas de llorar por el abandono de su familia y por el odio de los aldeanos a el, el aun no podía saber porque le duelen tanto las heridas en un minuto y al siguiente estar completamente sanado, tampoco no entiende porque los aldeanos le pegaban cuando el no había hecho nada malo para ellos, y por último no podía entender porque su familia le tenía que estar prestando toda su atención el Natsumi porque solamente poseía al zorro demonio con ella y por que todos los aldeanos la trataban como si fuese un héroe mientras que el es tratado por el demonio puro, pero pronto recibirá sus respuestas cuando los dioses del caos vieron como trataban al niño y recordaron ese día cuando...

Un hombre con mascara estrafalaria liberó al Kyuubi no Yoko y por si fuese poco lo arrancó del vientre de Kushina y liberó al Kyuubi hipnotizando le y obligado a atacar a los pobres aldeanos que no pudieron hacer nada mientras los ninjas estaban protegiendo a los civiles pero morían muchos. Al final el Yondaime utilizó el Shiki Fuuin para así sellar a la bestia en cuanto el hombre terminase de derrotar al enmascarado, cuando lo derrotó este usó el Shiki Fuuin para sellar a la bestia, si hubiese llamado al shinigami solo para sellar al zorro, este lo hubiese matado pero como solo lo pidió para que lo dividiese en alma y poder, selló el poder en Natsumi, su hija, y el alma a Naruto, su hijo, cuando terminó la batalla, Minato dijo que Naruto poseía el alma del Kyuubi mientras que Natsumi tenía el poder, se les dijo que los niños mantenían al Kyuubi lejos de ellos para que no hiciese daño a la gente que este pronto empezó a cantar el nombre de los niños pero fueron desviándose mas para Natsumi que para Naruto.

Si Minato hubiese muerto, al ser tan querido y no revelarles que Natsumi poseía el poder del Kyuubi, los aldeanos hubiesen pedido la sangre de sus hijos como estaban pidiendo a gritos la sangre de su hijo pero como no ocurrió todos aceptaron la perspectiva de Minato, pero aun pedían a gritos la sangre de su hijo porque Danzo deseaba a los Jinchurikis y les comunicó que el alma del Kyuubi poseía a Naruto poco a poco, empezaron a pegar al pobre Naruto

por si fuese poco, sus padres ignoraban todo lo que hacía su hijo y el pueblo para el

**tres años después (Naruto tiene seis años al igual que Natsumi)**

hoy era el cumpleaños de los dos gemelos y Natsumi se levantó emocionada mientras que Naruto se levantó diciendo 'otro día de mierda'

en el cumpleaños dijeron

"bueno Natsumi, es hora de que sensei le deje firmar el contrato de los sapos y Tsunade le deje firmar el suyo" dijo Minato todos fueron con los ojos muy abiertos ya que no esperaban que ni Jiraiya ni Tsunade le dejansen firmar los contratos y al final de la firma Minato dijo

"a ver escuchadme todo el mundo" todos fueron allí como Minato continuo "por la presente yo nombro a Natsumi heredera del clan Namikaze-Uzumaki y también la Godaime hokage del pueblo de Konoha"

todo el mundo aplaudió como Naruto estaba llorando a moco tendido puesto que esas palabras le excomulgaban de su familia y le mandaban a la calle y oyendo suficiente el salió de la casa en dirección a ninguna parte cuando estuvo en un callejón sin salida y alguien dijo

"vaya, si no es el demonio que el Yondaime a echado de su familia para que nosotros lo apaleamos chicos" dijo el jefe de la mafia

"pues entonces vamos a terminarlo" dice un aldeano empezando a apalear al chico pero este no ofreció ninguna resistencia a esto

**en la urdimbre**

"esto es de locos" dice una mujer muy bella, tan bella que los hombres se derretían solo con la mirada "padre por favor, debemos de hacer algo"

"no lo niego Slaanesh, ahora necesita apoyo" dice un hombre alado negro y azul místico por todas partes con una mirada caótica "¿estáis seguros de que queréis convivir con el y hacer todo lo que el diga?"

todos los dioses del caos se miraron entre si, todos ellos acordaron que para ganar la guerra contra la humanidad necesitaban esconderse por un tiempo en una galaxia desconocida para recuperar fuerzas, lo que equivale a 120 años de espera (o en este caso, la vida de Naruto) y llegar a cumplir los deseos del heraldo para así ganar mas poder y deshacerse para siempre del hombre que arruinó la vida de su padre

(veréis, yo he hecho una historia en un universo alterno donde los dioses del caos son los anfitriones de Naruto y donde tiene un padre que es igual que el dios emperador de la humanidad solo que este hombre luchó contra el emperador, perdió y por eso en su furia creó a Slaanesh, Khorne, Tzeentch y Nurgle para que pudiese gobernar el sobre lo que era suyo por derecho y así inició la guerra con la traición de Horus y con el sacrificio de uno de los primarcas)

"por su puesto que queremos padre, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es obedecerle y como su moral de humano querrá guerra en Konoha por lo que tienes mi apoyo en eso" dice Khorne

"también va para mi, ese niño necesita los toques de una mujer y yo se los voy a dar" dice Slaanesh

"ese niño necesita la sabiduría para sobrevivir a las arduas penas que le aguardan, así que contad conmigo" dice Tzeentch

"también conmigo si necesita maldecir a alguien que de seguro que se quienes son" dice Nurgle

"bueno pues entonces iremos allá y salvaremos al niño y le enseñaremos todo lo que tenemos ¿de acuerdo?, así que yo también iré y le ofreceré mi don" los dioses estaban con los ojos abiertos puesto que su padre deseaba poner su don a un no creyente a ellos pero dijo algo que les calmó "yo también he visto la vida del chico y estoy mas que decepcionado con sus padres pero lo que mas me fastidia es que encierran a los nuestros para convertirlos en armas y por eso como creo que ya habrá contactado con su anfitrión hace poco entonces creo que sería lo mas conveniente darle nuestros dones"

"padre..." susurraron los dioses del caos

"bueno ¿a que esperamos? vamos allá

**de vuelta con la paliza de Naruto**

habían terminado de apalear a Naruto cuando alguien dijo

"un ser como tu no merece la pena que viva" dice un hombre vestido con una chaqueta de negro con una camisa azul con pantalones negros con una linea lateral azul en ambos lados y alas negras como un agujero negro y un rostro muy bello (tanto o mas que Slaanesh)

"¿como te atreves a hablarnos así? amante del demonio" dijo el jefe de la mafia provocando gruñidos de los cuatro seres que le acompañaban

"es cierto que soy un amante de los demonios puesto que yo soy el dios gobernante de todos ellos" dice el hombre provocando jadeos a todos los de la mafia

"pues tu con ese demonio moriréis hoy" dice estúpidamente el jefe de la mafia y todos los demás siguiéndole

"Khorne, Slaanesh, Nurgle, Tzeentch, llevaos al niño a la urdimbre y esperadme allí" dice el padre de los cuatro y cuando estos desaparecieron el padre empezó a cantar palabras muy extrañas para la mafia y en unos momentos todos estaban muertos "ahora a comprar un poco de comida saludable y Ramen para el niño"

**mientras tanto en la urdimbre**

los cuatro dioses del caos habían curado al niño y este despertó se atemorizó de lo que vio puesto que vio a un hombre con armadura roja con símbolos extraños que aterrarían a cualquiera que estuviese enfrente de ellos

"tranquilo chico, no vamos a hacerte nada" dijo otro hombre alado pero solo vestía azul junto con sus alas con lineas negras

"¿q-q-quienes s-s-sois?" dijo en un tartamudeo el niño llamado Naruto

"yo soy tu futura amante y princesa del placer y la seducción, Slaanesh" dice una mujer muy bella con una vestidura humana estándar

"yo soy el dios de la guerra y la sangre llamado Khorne" dice abriendo los ojos al niño

"yo soy el dios de la enfermedad y de la maldición, Nurgle" dice el dios haciendo que el niño se mueva instintivamente provocando risas al otro acompañante

"yo soy el dios de la sabiduría, Tzeentch" dice haciendo que el niño se quedase rigido

"¿s-s-sois d-d-dioses?" dice el niño al no poder hablar bien por la primera mujer

"exacto" dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

"guau, no pensaba que uno de los dioses demoníacos estuvieran amándome mientras que he ganado la atención de los otros" dice el niño pero se puso serio cuando mencionó a los otros cosa que estos lo notaron

"¿que pasa chico?" dice Khorne

"entonces es cierto lo que dicen, soy un demonio ¿verdad?" dicho esto los cuatro dioses del caos se echaron a reír y el chico quedó un poco confundido

"¿de que os reís?" dice Naruto

"escucha chico, si tu fueses un demonio ahora, yo sería una niñera de niños" dice Nurgle

"entonces, ¿por que todo el mundo me llama un demonio?" dice Naruto en un tono triste

"escucha, si quieres podemos hacerte fuerte para que los aldeanos no te vuelvan a pegar, pero en una cosa tendrán razón, que ya no serás mas humano" y antes de que Naruto pudiese hablar un portal se abrió y dio paso al padre de los dioses del caos

"vaya, veo que el niño ya está despierto" dice el hombre alado con una estrella azul invertida en el pecho y en la cara

"¿quien es el?" dijo Naruto

"solo un amigo, soy el padre de ellos cuatro, llámame Lucifer" dice el ángel negro

Naruto se quedó impresionado pero pronto bajo la mirada y dijo

"por que entonces miráis para mi si yo soy la última mierda del mundo" dicho esto Lucifer se rió entre dientes

"mira chico, lo que queremos es poder para vencer a mi hermano, el emperador de la humanidad, el que te puso en esta situación" dice enojando al rubio

"¿QUE? ¿ESE HIJO DE **** ME PUSO EN ESTA SITUACIÓN?" dijo Naruto pero al instante cerro la boca sabiendo que tenía al dios demoníaco en frente que le puede destruir en cuestión de segundos

"l-l-lo siento mucho por llamar así a su hermano Lucifer-sama" dice lleno de temor Naruto mientras el se rió entre dientes otra vez

"no te preocupes chico, yo también lo aborrezco y puedes maldecirle todo lo que quieras" dijo Lucifer "volviendo al tema de Khorne, ¿quieres poder para vengarte de ellos, chico?"

Naruto se lo pensó dos veces antes de que dijo

"¿cual es el truco?" dice Naruto desconfiado

"bueno, puesto que nosotros tendremos que obedecerte para recuperar nuestro poder y así poder derrocar a mi hermano, no creo que haya nada malo excepto que ya no serás humano" dice Lucifer con un semblante serio "piénsalo chico ¿quieres poder para vengarte de ellos a cambio de tu humanidad?"

"cuando me transforme en demonio ¿tendréis que obedecerme?" dice Naruto

"si" dijeron los cinco a la vez

"genial, ¿Quién no aceptaría este cargo, podré vengarme de Konoha por lo que me hicieron, a mi y a Kurama"

"veo que ya te has reunido con una de nuestras creaciones mas preciadas, bueno ¿entoces, aceptas?" dice Lucifer

"por su puesto que si" dice Naruto

"muy bien pero antes de hacer nada tendrás que aceptar nuestras condiciones para poder dominarnos: uno, tienes que extender nuestra palabra; dos, tienes que cumplir con sacrificios para nosotros; y tres..." no llegó a terminar puesto que se reía de la condición y Slaanesh continuo

"la tercera es ser mi amante y compañero"

"muy bien, continuo, la cuarta es extender las enfermedades de Nurgle, pero en su medida, cuando Nurgle te lo diga; y la última es ser fuerte para dominarnos, pero eso ya lo serás cuando te transformes" dice Lucifer

"acepto el pago" dice Naruto

"muy bien pero antes deberás volver a Konoha"

"QUE, NO YO ALLÍ NO VUELVO" grita Naruto

**"si lo harás" **dice Lucifer con una voz iracunda que calló a Naruto "verás por cuestiones legales y toda esa basura humana, si te llevo ahora sin un documento de excomunión total sería considerado secuestro y no quiero matar a nadie porque significaría perder poder y lo necesito por ahora ¿lo has entendido?"

"si, Lucifer-sama" dice Naruto

"llámame solo Lucifer chico, pero yo nunca obtuve tu nombre ¿cual es?"

"Naruto, solo Naruto"

"muy bien, Naruto, ¿sabes leer y escribir?"

"si aprendí yo solo"

"pues eso que me ahorro, bien ahora redacta..."

**diez minutos después, ya en Konoha**

Minato era un hombre que no le tenía miedo a nada sin embargo había una cosa que si pudo con el que era el papeleo estaba apunto de terminarlo cuando Naruto entro por la puerta

"padre" dice Naruto

"si Natsu... ah Naruto" dice recordando que Naruto era hijo suyo "que quieres, estoy ocupado"

_"que bastardo, siempre si es Natsumi lo abandona todo por ella" _piensa Naruto "quiero que firmes esto" dice extendiendo un documento de excomunión que le hizo redactar Lucifer y los demás dioses del caos

Minato no veía que un niño cargase con algo importante así que le dijo

"Naruto, estoy ocupado, puedes jugar a oficinistas en otra parte"

"pero..."

"Naruto..." vio la mirada en el chico y dijo que no se iba así como así, así que dijo "¿si lo firmo me dejarás en paz?"

_"bingo"_

"prometo que no volveré a molestarte jamas y sabes que yo no rompo ninguna promesa"

_"a diferencia de otros"_

"muy bien" dijo Minato y sin verlo lo firmó y lo selló "que tengas un buen día"

"el mejor hokage-sama" dijo Naruto yéndose

Minato no notó el apodo del chico atribuyéndolo a una broma o chiste pero volvió al trabajo

**en la urdimbre**

"lo conseguí, Lucifer" dice Naruto dando saltos de alegría

"muy bien, ahora dará paso al ritual que te convertirá en demonio, una cosa, aunque te conviertas en demonio no te librarás de tu herencia así que seguirás en forma hanyou y tus padres serán tu padres ¿entiendes?" dice Lucifer

"hai" dice Naruto

"muy bien vamos a comenzar" dice Khorne con un poco de impaciencia ya "yo Khorne, señor de las calaveras las guerras y la sangre ¿aceptas mi poder?"

"hai" dice Naruto saliéndole una corona en la cabeza de aspecto deminíaco

"yo Slaanesh, princesa del placer y del dolor ¿aceptas mi poder?"

"hai" dicho esto le dió una espada de doble filo muy bella y muy peligrosa de energía pura

"yo Nurgle, señor de la pestilencia ¿aceptas mi poder?"

"hai" dice y Nurgle le entregó una lanza de pestilencia

"yo Tzeentch, señor de la sabiduría ¿aceptas mi poder?"

"hai" dice saliéndole una armadura azul muy tenaz y dura

"yo Lucifer, padre de todos los demonios y de los dioses del caos, ¿aceptas mi poder?"

"hai" dice Naruto saliéndole dos alas de negro como el ébano con pintas de azul

"ya está hecho ahora serás reconocido como Naruto Arken hijo mio y hermano de los dioses del caos (legalmente)" dice Lucifer "entrenarás en las otras aldeas y llegarás a ser mas fuerte que nosotros" dice poniendo a Naruto muy feliz porque ahora podría vengarse de Konoha

* * *

**guau, queridos lectores, yo he hecho una historia personal de ambos mundos, espero que no os enfadéis conmigo y no, no soy dueño otra vez de Naruto o Warhammer, por favor comentad positívamente **

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	2. regreso

**bueno queridos lectores, aquí estoy con otro capítulo de el heraldo de los dioses del caos, que lo disfrutéis y no os olvidéis comentar **

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Naruto o Warhammer 40000**

* * *

**En Konoha (en el distrito Uchiha) tres años después de la partida de Naruto**

Mikoto estaba muy estresada en este momento, no había encontrado a Naruto en tres días y se había puesto en busca de Naruto pero no encontró ni rastro, aun se acuerda de como conoció al chico

**flash back**

Mikoto había hecho la compra cuando se metió por un callejón muy oscuro, desgraciadamente para ella era el único atajo para llegar a su casa cuando vio una mata de pelo amarillo y vio a un chico impugnado en la suciedad y mentalmente se puso en guardia, pero al ver el estado del chico, que estaba sucio y con muchas heridas sanando rápidamente se dijo que no intentaría nada en contra suya cuando se le acerco y dijo

"agua, por favor" dice el niño rubio

"lo siento niño, no puedo darte nada porque ahora no tengo agua" dice Mikoto haciendo llorar al rubio y yéndose de ahí cojeando como podía y luego Mikoto se quedó con pena y se fue por su camino

**fin del flash back**

Mikoto días mas tarde descubrió que se trataba del hijo de Minto y Kushina, la sorprendió verle en ese estado pero suponía que se había lesionado al entrenar, tonta mujer, cuando se enteró de lo que hacían Kushina y Minato no dudó en darles un pedazo de su mente pero se retiró cuando vio que su ignorancia era mas grande de lo que había pensado y se dispuso a buscar a Naruto tres días después para por lo menos pedir disculpas de como trató al rubio negándole el agua tan necesitada pero para su sorpresa no lo podía encontrar y para su decepción sus padres no sabían ni por donde pisaba el rubio así que se hizo una nota mental y acudió a su casa derrotada pero no había visto al rubio en tres años cosa que se empezó a ponerse nerviosa y lo estuvo buscando por toda la aldea pero sin éxito de encontrarlo y poco a poco se dio por vencida cuando no encontró al rubio e hizo otra nota mental de preguntarle donde había estado

**mientras con Minato**

Minato estaba haciendo otra vez el dichoso papeleo cuando su secretaria interrumpió su trabajo diciendo

"hokage-sama, tiene dos visitantes" dice su secretaria

"¿quienes son, Mina?" dice Minato

"uno es el tsuchikage de Iwagakure y el otro es una mujer de la aldea de Nadeisko, creo que podía ser la líder" informa su secretaria

"déjales pasar" dice Minato

ya en la oficina con Minato, Oonoki y la mujer de la aldea

"bueno, ¿a que se debe esta visita, tsuchikage-dono, y...?" dice Minato no sabiendo el nombre de la mujer

"mi nombre es Tokiwa, hokage-sama"

"muy bien, Tokiwa-san, Oonoki-san, ¿se puede saber por qué estáis aquí?" dice Minato con respeto

"no juegues a tonto conmigo, Minato, sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí" dice Oonoki "hace tiempo cuando termino la segunda guerra mundial shinobi se acordó casar a tu hijo con mi nieta por razones legales, y lo sabes muy bien"

Minato solo frunció el ceño cuando se acordó de eso y entonces Tokiwa habló

"señor, yo estoy aquí por la misma razón quizás del tsuchikage-sama" dice la mujer "hace tiempo Jiraiya del Sannin se infiltró en mi aldea y espió en secreto a nuestra antigua líder y fue descubierto, ambos combatieron pero no pudieron terminar el combate por razones que desconozco y entonces supimos que tenía un aprendiz, al acabar el combate en empate nuestra ley dice que si una mujer de nuestra aldea es vencida o empatada con un hombre tiene que casarse con el pero como el ya es demasiado viejo entonces dijo que casaría al hijo de su aprendiz con la hija de la nueva líder que en este caso soy yo"

"vaya, no sabía que sensei hizo esa atrocidad, aunque no me sorprende" dijo Minato con un susurro al final "pero mi hijo puede ejercer la CRA porque el tiene loa genes de ambos clanes Uzumaki y Namikaze y puede tener mas de una esposa ¿estáis de acuerdo con eso?" dice Minato

"no veo el problema siempre y cuando usted cumpla su palabra" dice Oonoki

"yo tampoco lo veo, pero eso si, si su hijo no esta fuerte como Jiraiya del Sannin, lo rechazaré y puede que Konoha sufra mucho" dice Tokiwa

"yo también lo digo, en tres meses vendré a probar a mi futuro heredero y no lo aceptaré siendo débil y lo mismo que Tokiwa-san, Konoha sufrirá" dice Oonoki poniendo un nudo en la garganta de Minato

"si, si, estará listo para entonces" dice Minato a toda prisa y ya cuando se fueron dijo "¡¿tres meses?!, solo tres meses" intentó calmarse tendría que entrenar a Naruto arduamente noche y día para conseguir que no pierda el combate y Konoha sufra las consecuencias así que dijo

"Mina, quiero que hagas el papeleo de tres meses pues a surgido algo importante que requiere mi presencia" dice haciendo que la secretaria ponga mala cara

_"mierda" _piensa la pobre secretaria

**en la casa Namikaze Uzumaki**

Kushina estaba actualmente pensando en la profecía del niño que decidirá el destino del mundo mientras su marido regresaba a casa

**flash back**

"Minato, Kushina" dice una voz en la ventana

"ero-sennin" dice la pequeña Uzumaki

"oi mocosa no me llames así" dice el anciano sapo

"Mito (así es como se llama la niña hermana de Naruto) podías salir afuera ¿por favor?" Mito salió sin rechistar y cuando estuvieron solos dijo Jiraiya

"chicos los sapos me han hablado de una profecía que beneficiará al mundo entero" dice poniendo curiosos a los padres de Mito

"los sapos dicen que la profecía dice que un humano con un poder increíble y nacido de dos grandes shinobis tendrá el destino del mundo en sus manos y lo guiará por el camino que el quiera que sea" dice Jiraiya "es obvio que es Mito pues tiene el poder del Kyuubi en sus manos y es vuestra hija"

"así que nuestra hija es la elegida" dice un Minato eufórico intentando ocultarlo

"pues si, porque yo no he encontrado a otro candidato capaz de eso" dice Jiraiya "así que en su sexto cumpleaños le daré el contrato sapo"

**fin del flash back**

Kushina aun no podría creérselo, su hija iba a ser el que decida el destino del mundo de Kami cuando su marido entro en la casa jadeando por la corrida que hizo de la torre hasta aquí

"Minato, en el nombre de Kami-sama ¿que te ha pasado" dice Kushina

"verás..." dice Minato contándole todo

Kushina quedó impresionada por que solo van a tener tres meses para entrenar a Naruto

"¡Kushina, Minato!" dice un vozarrón en la ventana

"Jiraiya, podrías dejar de gritar" dice Kushina sobándose la oreja

"esto es terrible" dice Jiraiya poniendo confusos a ambas personas

"¿que pasa?" dice Minato

"os acordáis de la profecía de la que os hablé" dice Jiraiya y los demás asintieron "pues ha desaparecido"

silencio que se puede cortar con una espiga de trigo

"¿¡QUE!?" dicen ambos padres de Mito

"pero eso es imposible, ¿como pueden desaparecer las profecías de un día para otro?" dice Kushina

"es que desapareció hace poco pero hoy es cuando me he dado cuenta" dice Jiraiya "en cambio apareció otra mas aterradora" dice el anciano

"me voy a arrepentir de esto pero ¿que dice?" dice Minato

"odio y rencor recibió, la venganza será su guía, los dioses caóticos estarán a su servicio y el mal inundará al mundo por un individuo de un poder incalculable y gobernará con un puño caótico y con una fuerte locura, nacido de dos grandes potencias y salvado por los mismísimos dioses del caos, Lucifer, padre de los dioses del caos estará a su servicio y gobernará con tiranía pero salvará aquellos que le hicieron bien durante tres años de fortificación"

todos se quedaron petrificados con tal profecía y decidieron que Naruto era mas importante puesto que solo Mito no podrá contra tal individuo y por lo tanto tuvieron que enfrentar a los dos problemas sin saber que Naruto se había ido por mas de tres años así que acordaron empezar el entrenamiento de Naruto y así entrenarlo para traer dos aliados a Konoha y ayudar a su hermana a deshacerse de ese tipo sin saber una vez mas que era Naruto

"Kaa-san haz un montón de Ramen hoy" dice Mito entrando por la puerta a trompicones

a ambos padres les impresionó esto pero decidieron subestimarlo por que tenían algo muy importante entre manos

"Mito, podrías decirle a tu hermano bajar para decirle que vamos a comenzar su entrenamiento" dice Minato haciendo saltar de alegría a su hija

su hija llamo a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto pero nadie contesto y ambos padres se extrañaron de eso así que abrieron la puerta y Kushina casi grita de lo que encontró

¡toda la habitación de Naruto estaba manchada de sangre y los muebles hechos astillas con algunos shurikens y kunais incrustados!

"¡¿que ha pasado aquí?!" dice Minato al borde del colapso

"Minato, alguien a atacado nuestra casa y ni siquiera nos hemos dado cuenta, pero ¡¿donde está Naruto?!" grita Kushina llorando a mares

"no lo sé, definitivamente no lo se" dice Minato poniéndose a llorar

"mirad, aquí hay una nota" dice Mito y los padres fueron como alma que se lleva Lucifer a por la nota

**queridos padres "si entráis aquí"**

**sabéis una cosa, VÁYANSE A LA MIERDA, mientras que vosotros solo prestabais atención a Mito a mi me apaleaban, me mordían, me envenenaban, me quemaban, me torturaban y sabéis otra cosa, iros a la chingada porque he encontrado que alguien sea mi verdadero padre y adivinad la sorpresa que es un dios demonio que buscaba poder y solo lo puede conseguir si obedece a uno que es igual que el y sea su hijo por lo tanto acepte con mucho gusto y por si acaso no sabéis cuando me ido y cuando volveré, para mataros a todos ahora seré reconocido por Naruto Arken**

**06-10-235**

**06-10-238**

**PD: LOS ODIO A TODOS**

Minato estaba que quería darse de golpes en la cabeza, por eso vio a Naruto tan golpeado por los aldeanos cuando pasaban por aquel callejón oscuro y cuando vio a Mikoto que se negó a darle agua, quería disculparse por el pero ahora los azares del destino no podría, Minato hizo lo que en diez años no hizo, lloró de tristeza

Kushina tampoco lo estaba haciendo bien, ella estaba peor que Minato estaba en el suelo arrodillada y llorando por todo lo que había sufrido Naruto y ella ni se dio cuenta de ello, estaba intentando tranquilizarse y tranquilizar a Mito pero no lo estaba consiguiendo y es mas ella también estaba llorando y fue en un pensamiento similar a este

_"yo te empujé a la oscuridad y pienso traerte de vuelta, lo juro"_

la familia pasó horas derrumbada pero se recompuso y dijo Minato

"¿Naruto Arken?, creo que aquí hay unos archivos suyos que se actualizaron recientemente" dijo Minato dirigiéndose a la torre donde estaban los archivos de Naruto Arken

cuando los encontraron la sorpresa fue total y Minato comenzó a leer

"Naruto Arken es un ninja de grado SSS que acabó con el mizukage, ¡CON UNA SOLA MANO!" dijo Minato aterrando a los demás y siguió leyendo "fulminó el libro de Kiri, Iwa, Kumo y Suna, ¡EN UN SOLO MES, BAJO TERRIBLES SACRIFICIOS DE SANGRE!, tiene taijutsu de nivel SS, genjutsu de nivel SSS, y ninjutsu desconocido pero de nivel SSS debido a que puede... ¡¿CONVOCAR DEMONIOS?!, nota: este tío es una fusión de los demonios y la muerte mima, jamas enfrentar si no quieres que te sacrifique a sus dioses, solo si eres su objetivo escóndete y reza a todas las deidades conocidas para que no te encuentre"

la familia entera se quedó aterrada con este nuevo informe, si este era Naruto podían decir adiós a la vida misma pero algo golpeó a Kushina

"esperen, la fecha de la nota, es mañana cuando regresará, regresará ¿no?" dice Kushina

"solo podemos esperarlo haber que nos dice" dice Minato

**mientras con Naruto**

"nunca jamás pensé que volvería a esta pocilga padre" escupió Naruto

"venga, Naruto, saludemos a tus padres, si es que han notado su desaparición" dice Lucifer

"lo dudo mucho que lo hayan notado a largo plazo, como mucho fue ayer, ¿no, Tzeench?" dice Naruto

"cierto, quizás aun no lo hayan notado" dice el hermano del cambio y la sabiduría, Tzeench

"a mi me importa un bledo si tu familia se ha dado cuenta de su desaparición, yo quiero sangre" dice Khorne

"no mejor aun, hagamos que sufran un muerte dolorosa con las doce plagas" dice Nurgle comenzando otra pelea de niños con Khorne

"nunca cambiarán por lo que veo" dice Slaanesh

**en las puertas de Konoha**

" lo mismo de siempre ¿no Koteztsu?" dice Izumo

"espera veo a alguien, alto indiquen su nombre y sus intenciones para la aldea" dice Koteztsu

"tenemos asuntos con el hokage pendientes" dice Naruto

"¿que tipo de asuntos?" pregunta Izumo

"tenemos una cita con el" dice Lucifer

"muy bien firmen aquí y se les dejará pasar" todos lo hicieron y a ambos chunin casi les da algo cuando vieron el nombre de Naruto Arken

**en la oficina del hokage**

todos esperaban con ansias la llegada de Naruto cuando la puerta se abrió y salieron seis figuras encapuchadas

"por favor quitaos las capuchas para ver quien sois y que tenéis que ver conmigo" dice Minato

las figuras se quitaron las capuchas menos una y se presentaron

"yo soy el señor del poder y la verdad, Lucifer Arken" dice provocando a todas las AMBUS femeninas tener una hemorragia nasal de lo bello que era incluida una de pelo morado con mascara de gato

"yo soy el señor de las calaveras, la guerra y la sangre, Khorne Arken" dice el de la armadura roja pero sin el casco cosa que vieron la forma humana de Khorne y les pareció un niño de 18 años

"yo soy el señor de la plaga y las maldiciones, Nurgle Arken" dice revelando su cara en su forma humana revelando a un niño no mas de 16 años

"yo soy el señor del cambio, la transformación y la sabiduría, Tzeench Arken" dice mostrando su cara y revelando un señor mayor de 65 años

"yo soy la princesa del dolor, la seducción y la perversión, Slaanesh Arken" dice una muchacha no mas de 20 años en su forma humana que todos los hombres se desmayaron por pérdida de sangre nasal de lo bella que era

por último quedaba la última figura que simplemente dijo quitándose la capucha y todos jadeando de ver quien era

"yo soy el heraldo del caos y heredero de Lucifer-tou-san, Naruto Arken" todos tenían diferentes pensamientos en la cabeza hasta que Kushina dijo llorosa

"¡sochi-kun!" dice intentándole dar un abrazo pero fallando, misteriosamente solo abrazó al aire cuando descubrieron que Naruto desapareció un segundo para aparecer en la otra esquina con una mirada impasible y sin ni siquiera moverse

los padres tenían lágrimas en los ojos puesto que aun no los había perdonado y Minato iba a decir algo cuando Tsunade se le adelantó

"mocoso, ¿como te atreves a tratar así a tu madre?" pregunta airadamente

"vale, en primer lugar tengo mas años que tu así que no me llames mocoso si no quieres que yo te llame vieja" dice provocando gruñidos a la mujer "en segundo lugar yo solo tengo un padre y es Lucifer Arken junto con mis hermanos"

todos se sorprendieron sobre todo cuando dijo que tenía mas años que tsunade así que le dejaron continuar

"tengo mas años que ella por la simple razón de que en la urdimbre pasa el tiempo mas rápido que en el tiempo normal, ¿verdad, Slaanesh-koi?" dice imitando a Slaanesh y esta murmurando sobre copiadores malditos de técnicas

ambos padres tenían diferentes emociones: miedo, enfado, rabia pero sobre todo curiosidad

"¿por que la llamaste -koi Naruto?" dice Kushina enviando una onda de intención asesina cosa que los dioses y el heraldo se burlaban mentalmente del patético KI que liberaba la mujer

"porque ella es mi amante junto con Akane y estamos casados" dice Naruto cortando el rollo

"mocoso, ¿como te atreves a casarte sin el consentimiento de tus padres?" dice Tsunade molestando a Naruto

"continuamos esto afuera, vieja" dice Naruto con una voz mortal que la hizo estremecerse pero se molestó y ambos saltaron al campo de entrenamiento genin

**en el campo de entrenamiento genin**

todos estaban reunidos junto a algunos civiles que estaban diciendo cosas como 'lo va a matar' o 'ya pasó a mejor vida', (tontos que no sabían nada)

Tsunade cargó con el puno lleno de todo el chakra que pudo y le pegó en la armadura al rubio, el acto tuvo consecuencias

1: se rompió la mano

2: que cayó adolorida

3: que Naruto se molestó

"oye vieja, vas a tener que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganarme, o espera, ya gané" dice confundiendo a todos pero el rubio dijo mirage y apareció en frente de Tsunade arreándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula que la hizo ir al monte hokage entre la cara del nidai y el shodai

"maldito mocoso" dice Jiraiya al ver a su amor estampada en el muro con heridas graves **"jutsu de invocación" **y convocó a Gamabunta para su mejor ataque

**"estilo combinado: río de fuego de la rana" **dice Jiraiya

pero cuando el ataque se apagó el rubio seguía ahí como si nada hubiese pasado

"mirage" dijo otra vez y apareció en frente de Gamabunta

"que demo..." no llegó a tiempo como el rubio le propinó un puñetazo enviándolo al monte sapo y agarrando a Jiraiya por el cuello y estampándolo contra el suelo y dijo

"esto es solo una demostración de lo que vendrá mas adelante, ja ja ja ja ja" rie deméntemente

* * *

**uf queridos lectores, solo tengo que decir que por favor comentéis positivamente**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


	3. el consejo

**muy bien queridos lectores estoy de vuelta listo para dar mas guerra que nunca y dejarme que os aclare algo esta historia no es un oscuro Naruto ni tampoco un psicópata solo que escribí la pelea de los Sannin porque estaban siendo muy orgullosos y abandonaron a Naruto y respecto a la profecía, Jiraiya solo habla de la venganza de Naruto sobre Konoha para hacerla mejor y asesinar bajo sacrificios a los ignorantes y a los corruptos para que así los dioses del caos recuperen el poder perdido por la corrupción y puedan volver a combatir, digo esto porque he leído unos comentarios de que esto era un oscuro Naruto y no es así mi idea pero si queréis ver violencia sangre y la parte mala de Naruto eso si que lo puedo poner, bueno sin mas no os aburro mas y aquí va el capítulo, que lo disfrutéis y por favor no se os olvide comentar**

**renuncia: no soy dueño de Warhammer o Naruto ni sus empresas relacionadas**

* * *

cuando la gente vio la pelea en directo en el campo de entrenamiento 7 y vieron como dos de los mas poderosos sannins eran arrasados en combate se pusieron a correr por el temor de ser también asesinados por el tipo así que ellos se dispusieron a ir a sus hogares y vieron como Naruto empezaba a reír incansablemente y como un demente, los AMBU rápidamente llegaron para coger a una Tsunade inconsciente y a un Jiraiya moribundo y llevarlos al hospital rápidamente para salvarles la vida y poder tener a los dos sannins en servicio otra vez mientras un AMBU con el kanji de raiz se dirigía a Naruto y le dijo

"usted es requerido en el consejo Namika..." fue cortado por Naruto que le alzó una mano

"es Arken, Naruto Arken" dijo Naruto

"como sea, solo le digo que le buscan entre el consejo" y se fue en un Shushin no jutsu

cuando la zona estaba despejada solo quedaban los cuatro dioses del caos junto con su padre que este último le pegó una colleja diciendo

"idiota, no reveles que hemos venido a destruirles porque solo hemos venido a coger la corrupción de estas naciones y marcharnos de aquí, ¿lo entiendes?" regaña Lucifer

"Ay" se queja Naruto, jolín, aunque el dios estaba en forma humana daba buenos capones "si lo entiendo Lucifer tou-san pero, ¿no podemos influir en ellos con un poco de miedo?"

"es que ahí te has pasado influyendo miedo a las personas, no es que me queje por que los has hecho muy bien y es mas me gusta influir miedo pero no nos pueden descubrir porque entonces todo se irá al garete y no podríamos sanar esta tierra y lo que es mas importante recuperar nuestro poder" informa Lucifer

"¿que vas a hacer ahora Naruto?" dice Slaanesh

"fácil voy a ir al consejo de Konoha pero necesitaré la presencia de Akane para poder cumplir con nuestro plan" dice Naruto sonriendo oscuramente

"se le ha pegado la personalidad de nuestro hermano ¿eh, Tzeench?" dice Nurgle

"oh, si" dice Tzeench

**en las cámaras del consejo (media hora después)**

todo el consejo estaba esperando a que llegase el rubio, en estos instantes todo el consejo civil se estaba irritando por la tardanza de Naruto, y el consejo shinobi solo estaban esperando con paciencia, cuando llegaron en un Shushin de sangre los invitados estrella Koharu preguntó indignada

"pero ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto?" dice enfurecida

"nosotros no somos de tu patética aldea y podremos venir cuando nos da la gana ¿entendido?" dice Khorne

Koharu iba a soltar algún argumento grosero pero Lucifer le paró los pies a Khorne antes de que haya un derramamiento de sangre antes de tiempo y los descubran, no se podía arriesgar a eso

"Khorne, basta, ya estamos aquí eso es lo que importa" dijo Lucifer en una voz iracunda y Khorne calló a mala gana

"bueno, el punto es como un extranjero logra derrotar a dos ninja de élite en nuestra aldea" habló Danzo y Shikaku Nara entrecerró los ojos a lo que dijo Danzoya que le costaba leer sus intenciones

"fácil, solo usamos poder demoníaco" dijo Tzeench

"¿y eso se podía aprender a humanos?" dijo Danzo

"imposible, porque los humanos no tienen esa clase de energía que es necesaria para ejercer los poderes de la disformidad" dice Tzeench "y no, si se transmite nuestra sangre a los humanos lo único que harán es morir porque su sangre lo rechazará"

"¿y como es posible entonces que Naruto ejerza vuestros poderes?" preguntó Shikaku

"porque yo me convertí en diablo y el heraldo de los diablos mayores de la urdimbre y luché para ganar mi posición como diablo mas poderoso de la historia de la disformidad 'Inmaterium' y gané a todos mis adversarios, y mira que esos eran fuertes" dijo esto último para sus adentros y se dio cuenta de las miradas incrédulas que le lanzaban los del interior de la sala hasta que el consejo civil se puso a gritar

"MATAD AL DEMONIO ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN ELLOS A NOSOTROS"

"VENGUEMOS A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS"

"LOS DEMONIOS SOLO MERECEN MORIR"

"YONDAIME-SAMA, EXIJO QUE ESE DEMONIO SEA EXPULSADO DE NUESTRA ALDEA, CON LA CABEZA CORTADA" ese fue el grito que mas se escuchó debido a la concejala Mebuki Haruno madre de Sakura Haruno

Khorne, Tzeench, Nurgle, Slaanesh, Naruto, Lucifer y Akane se partieron de la risa

"¿que es tan gracioso?" dice un concejal civil

"pues veréis, nos recordáis mucho cuando mi hermano intento matarnos fallando miserablemente y ahora está inconsciente en el trono dorado, básicamente yo le dejé así, aunque no voy a mentir yo sufrí también heridas importantes de esa batalla" dijo Lucifer

"cambiando de tema, ¿quien es ella? no se a presentado" pregunta Minato señalando a Akane

"oh, soy Akane Kura, noveno diablo mayor infernal y mas poderoso de los nueve" dice Akane que al parecer no cogieron la indirecta de la presentación y la señalaron como un demonio más cuando avanzó hacia Mito y puso una mano en su estómago y luego le arrancó la tripa con un chakra morado saliendole

"¿que demo...?" no llegó a terminar cuando ella gritó un instante de dolor porque ese chakra se volvió rojo y cuando terminó la drenación todo el consejo civil estalló en caos y el grito que mas se escucho fue el de Mebuki Haruno

"¡le ha arrebatado el poder a Mito-sama!" grito casi rompiéndoles el tímpano a todo el mundo

"yo no le arrebato nada, tan solo cojo lo que es mio por derecho" entonces dicho esto todos hicieron click en el pensamiento

"¡TU ERES KYUBI!" gritaron todos a la vez rompiendo los cristales y el tímpano a los demonios

"agh, estos humanos son mas gritones que Slaanesh y ya es decir" dice Khorne obteniendo una mirada fúrica de Slaanesh "no me mires así porque tu te cargaste a una raza entera con solo un grito sónico" teóricamente eso es cierto porque del grito que pegó Slaanesh mato a casi todos los Eldars y sus dioses

"¿t-t-tu acaso destruirás la aldea?" pregunta Minato muy asustado

"oh, yo no lo haré" y todos suspiraron de alivio "porque lo hará el" y señalo a Naruto

"h-hijo tu no destruirás la aldea ¿no?" dice Minato asustado recibiendo dos cachetadas por parte de Slaanesh y de Akane

"aun no se como un bastardo como tu llama hijo a un niño que tiró a las calles como una colilla vieja inútil" dice Slaanesh con una mirada de desprecio pura

"lo mismo digo, demonios se caracterizan por ser honrosos y cariñosos con sus hijos porque llevan su sangre y pueden acerles orgullosos en combate simplemente actuando como su padre" termina Akane

"a lo que iba" dice Naruto entregando una esfera blanca a Minato "agrega chakra a esto y verás porque estoy tan furioso con el pueblo, pero no lo hagas aquí, quiero que todos los civiles lo vean y sepan porque hago esto"

dicho esto se juntó con sus hermanos y su padre adoptivo y se marcharon sin dejar rastro y mientras que los civiles estaban aterrorizados, Danzo estaba haciendo planes para controlar a Naruto y todos los otros demonios de la urdimbre y la familia Namikaze se rompió tras ver en lo que se convirtió Naruto

* * *

**bueno, queridos lectores estoy de vuelta y lo siento por tardar tanto pero mi internet se fue y estuvimos dos semanas sin poder acceder ni escribir pero aquí voy de nuevo y con mas caña que nunca y recordad que esto no es un oscuro Naruto, veremos sus partes malas y dementes pero salvará a su mundo o si no me comentáis como queréis los futuros capítulos, no se os olvide comentar**

**hasta la próxima**

**chao**


End file.
